Bronzite
Bronzite is a character created by N.R. Wynter and the gem version of her character, Isra. The gem was head of her technology division before the Gem War. She ended up being caught when the Corrupting Light was launched by the Diamond Authority. As a result, Bronzite was corrupted. After the events of Change Your Mind, she became healed along with other previously corrupted gems. Appearance Uncorrupted Bronzite is a rather tall gem, being a head bigger than quartz gems. She has a brown cpmplexion with short, curly black hair. Bronzite has an oval face with a long, hooked nose. Her eyes are yellow and have visible eyebags underneath. Her lips, which are plump, are colored differently. The top is black while the bottom lip is the same as her skin tone. Bronzite's limbs are fairly slender despite the bulkiness of her clothing. She wears a large brown robe with huge shoulder pads. The folds are grooved which are outlined. Underneath is a plain yellow dress that displays Yellow Diamond's insignia on her chest. On her hands are black gloves with needle-like fingers. Her shoes are brown with black tips. Two yellow ovals mimic show laces and can be found on each shoe. Bronzite wears a pale yellow visor attached to antennas on the sides. Her gemstone is located on her upper back. Corrupted In her corrupted form, Bronzite is a large deer-like creature. She is very tall and towers over most Gems. The face, or lack of, is covered by thick black antlers that twist into a snout shape. Going up the head the black color peels off revealing a metallic yellow color that conducts electricity. Bronzite's torso is brown and smooths down from the neck to the hind legs. On her chest is blotches of black, gold, and yellow specks with a giant eyeball in the middle. The eyeball can split into a mouth with pale yellow teeth and brown gums. Her legs are very thin and have similar properties to her antlers. The bottom of her feet give off small sparks of electricity. Healed After being healed, Bronzite retained some features she had as a corrupted gem. She gained small, yellow antlers, two rows of golden teeth that wrap around her waist, and long yellow blades replacing her legs. Her entire outfit has changed as well as she's visibly wearing an apron over a off-white shirt with large shoulder pads. The apron cuts open at the front with three indented circles revealing a yellow skirt underneath. Bronzite's visor is gone in this form, revealing her yellow eye color. Unlike in her uncorrupted form, her diamond insignia is missing. Personality Bronzite is a polite but timid Gem. She has a great desire to help others even if she's always nervous about overstepping her boundaries. Although wanting more friends, she constantly worries about what others think of her and unintentionally hurting them. After being corrupted and healed, Bronzite is ashamed and afraid of herself. When she was corrupted, her gentle nature was replaced with a violent and agitated one who attacked anyone who came near her. Remembering her actions during that time, she sees herself as a monster and isolates herself from others. Due to her upbringing as a manager, she's prone to anxiety and stress. She often takes responsibility for the mistakes of others, even if she wasn't involved and did nothing wrong. On top of that, Bronzite is very apologetic even to a point that it's become her catchphrase. This behavior came from her time on Homeworld where she often took on punishments from failures of her subordinates. She doesn't have good leadership skills, but is a great observer. Bronzite can pick up on things that many others might shrug off. As a technician Gem, Bronzite has incredible knowledge with technology. She loves to build and repair machines and will sometimes try to come up with new inventions. The Gem could go on about her interests if one is willing to listen. Abilities Bronzite has standard Gem abilities. Made for a non-combat role, Bronzite has no experiences with fighting. While her gloves provide help with her work, they are of no use in battle. Hypothetically, if placed into battle, she would take up a defensive role. She would provide her allies with protection from her abilities as well as the machine she creates. Her corruption form was another story. Armed with sharp antlers and an endless supply of electricity, Bronzite was a deadly force. She wouls charge without hesitation, summoning balls of thunder that shocked opponents. Even after being healed, the raw power of her abilities didn't falter. Fusions List of fusions for Bronzite. Skillsets: * Engineering: '''Thanks to a bronzite's intended purpose, Bronzite is very skilled at creating and repairing machines. Unique Abilties: * '''Electrokinesis: Bronzite is able to create and manipulate electricity at will. ** Electric Shield: Bronzite can generate a giant shield to protect herself and allies. It can only form in front of her and she would have to reposition herself if she wanted other areas covered. ** Machine Manipulation: Bronzite can control machines by manipulating the electricity inside. History Bronzite was made before the Gem War and served Yellow Diamond . Like Gems of her kind, she managed a large group of technicians Gems and oversaw various projects meant to benefit Homeworld's army. She and some members of her division were sent to Earth during the climax of the Rebellion to assist with a powerful weapon with the scientists commissioned there. Bronzite found the project repulsive, but couldn't do a thing about it due to the fear of being shattered. She remained there until an evacuation was ordered. Much like many unlucky Gems stranded on Earth, Bronzite succumbed to the effects of the corrupting light and became a terrifying monster. She roamed the Earth, attacking anything or anyone who crossed her path. After the events of Change Your Mind, she became healed along with other previously corrupted gems. Trivia * Bronzite has an Arabic accent. * Bronzite has a fondness for cinnamon. ** Her favorite food are cinnamon rolls. * Isra, Bronzite's non-gem counterpart, is one of N.R. Wynter's oldest characters. She was created in 2012. Gemology * Bronzite is an iron-bearing variety of enstatite, a pyroxene mineral. ** It has a chemical composition of (Mg,Fe2+)2SiO32, an Orthorhombic crystal system, and a hardness of 5½. ** Bronzite can also be classified as Ferroan Enstatite. * It's distinguishable from enstatite with it's green-brownish color. * Bronzite has a schiller effect that is most noticeable when it's polished. * The stone is the result of the weathering of Enstatite and Hypersthene. As wind, rain and other elements break down the crystals, magnesium is replaced by iron. * Notable deposits of bronzites are located in Norway, Sweden, North America, Africa, Brazil, Greenland Japan, and England. * Bronzite is one of several iron-containing minerals that make up meteorites. * It gets its name from its bronze-like luster when polished. ** Despite its namesake, bronzite has no chemical relation with bronze. * Metaphysically, bronzite is the stone of courtesy and focused action. It's a loving stone that instills a polite nature and helps one find control in their actions and lives. ** Bronzite improves self-esteem and promote change in a harmonious way. ** It dispels uncertainty, tension, and restlessness. Gemstone Category:Gems Category:Wyntergems Category:Pyroxene Gems Category:Enstatites Category:Bronzites Category:Corrupted Gems Category:Brown Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Fabulous Five